Slate's Soldiers
Slate's Soldiers are a group of war veterans in Columbia led by Captain Cornelius Slate, who are waging war against Comstock and the Founders. They appear in BioShock Infinite, fortified within the Hall of Heroes. History Slate's soldiers served in the Boxer Rebellion, in which thirty were killed under Slate's command. The war was used by Comstock to glorify his own image, instead of Slate and his troops' achievement and sacrifice. The deaths of these men were largely ignored. Angered by this, Slate confronted Comstock demanding recognition for the men he lost, and as a result was branded a liar and stripped of his rank. In response, Slate gathered a small army of veteran soldiers with loyalty to him to fight against Comstock for his injustices. Announcing a truce with the Vox Populi, as opposed to an outright alliance, Slate's soldiers attacked the Hall of Heroes and captured it to be their base of operations. They soon began to lose their battle against the Founders. Having lost all hope of victory, Slate shifted from fighting over ideals to seeking a "soldier's death", which he felt he could not achieve fighting Founder soldiers. When Booker DeWitt and Elizabeth arrive at the Hall of Heroes, Slate's soldiers already appear suicidal and desperate to fight Booker, asking if he can provide a "soldier's death", and acknowledging the hopelessness of their situation. Most of Slate's soldiers are killed as Booker advances through the Hall of Heroes, eventually ending their rebellion with Slate's death. Appearance The men are dressed in ornamental uniforms of blue color and gold trim, dressed to be the same uniforms worn by Columbia's soldiers in the Boxer Rebellion. They carry the flag colors of Columbia on their shoulders. The uniform is almost universal amongst Slate's soldiers, with Zealots and Beasts loyal to Slate wearing the same uniform, although Firemen loyal to Slate wear their standard armor. Slate's soldiers wield most standard Founder weapons, mainly Machine Guns and Shotguns. Quotes Attacking Player (vo_slateWar_male_01_combat_enter) *"Come and get me!" *"There he is!" *"After him!" *"On my mark!" *"Who wants to live forever?" *"A good death!" *"There they are!" *"We will be remembered!" (vo_slateWar_male_08_combat_enter) *"A soldier's death!" *"Remember what we fight for!" *"Give it your all!" *"Give all you got!" *"This is it, men!" *"Tin soldier!" *"Take them!" *"We can't lose!" Taunts (vo_slateWar_male_01_taunt) *"A good day to die!" *"You made of flesh or tin?" *"I'll go down fighting!" *"We're no tin men!" *"Prove yourself!" *"Kill me if you can!" *"You're not worthy!" *"Bound for glory!" (vo_slateWar_male_08_taunt) *"You got what it takes?!" *"No tin soldier will take me!" *"That's all you got?!" *"Think you can stop me?!" *"Don't hold back, soldier." *"Is your heart in it?!" *"Fight like a man!" *"No guts!" Reloading (vo_slateWar_male_01_reload) *"I'm all out!" *"Need a fresh clip!" *"Reloading!" *"Hold up, reloading!" Moving to Cover (vo_slateWar_male_01_moveToCover) *"Moving to cover!" *"Getting to cover!" *"Watch my back!" *"I'm moving up, cover me!" Flushing the Player (vo_slateWar_male_01_flush) *"Drive him into the open!" *"Move it after him!" *"Get him out of cover!" *"Push him out!" *"Get around him!" *"Flush him out!" *"Close in on him!" Suppressing the Player (vo_slateWar_male_01_suppress) *"Don't give him an inch!" *"Keep shooting!" *"Don't stop shooting!" *"Lay it on thick!" *"Pin him down!" *"Don't let him move a muscle!" *"That's right! Keep him pinned!" *"Just keep firing!" Lost the Player (vo_slateWar_male_01_target_noLOS) *"Where'd he go?!" *"Goddamn, they're out of here!" *"He's over there!" *"Get back here and face me!" *"Come on, tin man!" (vo_slateWar_male_08_target_noLOS) *"Coward, coward!" *"There's no escape!" *"Where is he?!" *"Come and face me!" *"He's gone!" Searching for the Player (vo_slateWar_male_01_searching_enter) *"Find him!" *"Can't hide for long!" *"Keep an eye out!" *"Get out here!" *"Don't let him get away!" (vo_slateWar_male_08_searching_enter) *"We will hunt him down!" *"Where you hiding?!" *"Come out, you bastard!" *"Must be around here somewhere!" *"Where are you, tin man?!" Suspicion (vo_slateWar_male_01_suspicion_enter) *"I hear you! Come here!" *"Get over here!" *"Come on out!" *"Who is it?!" *"Who's messing up out?!" Videos Gallery Concept Art GjDAe2r.jpg|''Four different outfits for Slate's Soldiers (Right) (Note all of them are unused).'' In-Game Images BI SlateSoldiers Melee.png|''Slate's baton-user.'' BI SlateSoldiers MachineGunner.png|''Slate's machine gunner.'' BI SlateSoldiers Shotgunner.png|''Slate's shotgunner.'' BioShockInfinite 2015-06-08 14-09-07-967.png|''Slate's Beast.'' BI SlateSoldiers Zealot.png|''Zealot loyal to Slate.'' BI SlateSoldiers Fireman.png|''Fireman loyal to Slate.'' Posessedslatesoldier.png|''One of Slate's Soldier's under the effect of Possession.'' Regeneratingshield.jpg|''Booker gunning down one of Slate's Soldier's with a Crank Gun.'' Behind the Scenes *The first enemy sniper found in BioShock Infinite is one of Slate's soldiers. *The first Beast encountered is also one of Slate's men. *If the player executes one of Slate's soldiers by breaking their neck, then their neck and part of their head will glitch through their collar. *The stereotypical "Asian" mask seen in the concept art returns in Burial at Sea - Episode 2 at Frank Fontaine's Secret Panic Room at the Manta Ray Lounge, as one of Fontaine's previous disguises. Category:Vox Populi Category:BioShock Infinite Enemies